Even If You Tried
by GothPhantom
Summary: “I’m hurt now Miss Galinda,” she finally found the key and opened the door. “I’m not going to speak to you for the rest of the evening.” Gelphie. Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Wicked. I own the dream. Not the real thing. So leave me alone, I'm workin' on the dream to come true...**

**A/N: Okay, yah, I gots another ficcy! This one is based off of something that happened to me and my friend in school today. It's got nothing really to do with Wicked though; just kinda a random ficcy I guess it could be** **ElphiexGlinda in a light tone, d****epending** **on how you look at it. I think it's more of friendship story though Please review, you guys know I love reviews...**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay class, turn in your tests, now,"

"What!? But professor, I've only got five questions left! Professor!" Galinda protested, and stood up as he took her test.

"Actually, professor, I'm not quite done myself," Elphaba said, as he took her test as well.

"Well, did everyone else finish?"

The class started nodding. Galinda went red and Elphaba sunk low in her chair. The professor looked at the pair, and sighed.

"At the end of the day, come back and you can finish them. Since it seems you aren't capable of working at the same pace as the rest of the class…" He started to walk away.

Galinda muttered "Stupid professor,"

"Would you like to stay for detention, Miss Galinda?" He twirled around, and Galinda went red again.

"N-No, I apologize,"

"Class dismissed."

Galinda ran out so fast Elphaba only saw the back of her blonde head exit the room. Elphaba quickly left, only to find Galinda right outside of the room.

"Oz knows I hate him," she said, as her and Elphaba headed down the hall. "He's out to get me, I know it."

"Oh, Miss Galinda," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes. "He's out to get both of us."

"Well, I'll see you later Elphie!" She said, as they turned their separate ways.

Elphaba and Galinda were very good friends. Although it shocked all of Shiz, they didn't really care. Elphaba couldn't count how many times she heard someone came up to Galinda and ask "Miss Galinda, _how_ are you and that green girl friends? You've got nothing in common."

Honestly, Elphaba didn't really know how they were friends. First they hated each other, then they slowly but steadily became friends. It didn't happen that fast though; it progressed its way in. Not that Elphaba minded at all. She liked having a friend. Once, she heard that 'opposites go well together' but she never really understood it. Now she did.

She kept pondering about everything during her last two classes, than ended up meeting Galinda in a hallway. The both stared at each other.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose."

They slowly and caustically made their way down the hall way to the room. People were going back to their dorms, but murmured as they saw the pair walked down the hallway. People were more looking at their legs than anything else. Elphaba looked down for a moment, than laughed.

Their legs were moving at the exact same pace, so their left legs were moving at the same time and so were their rights.

Galinda looked down and laughed herself. "Well, this is awkward,"

"We've been hanging out to much." She laughed, smiling at her peppy friend.

"Elphaba Thropp, our friendship is over!" Galinda joked, and pulled on a fake pout.

"Oh, I'm so hurt!" They laughed, and smiled until they saw their teacher right outside the door.

Elphaba coughed and turned her head into the room and started walking in. Galinda's eyes went wide as she walked into the room herself. Elphaba felt the blonde come beside her, and they exchanged glances.

"Sit." The Professor ordered, pointing to two seats in the front row.

They sat down immediately.

"Here, finish them." He slapped down the tests on their desks. The professor turned around, and headed back to his desk. Elphaba and Galinda looked at each other again. Elphaba sighed again, and looked at her paper. She quickly wrote down the answers, and started to stand up, until she glanced over at Galinda. She was scribbling something down, and Elphaba saw it was two away from the end. Elphaba sat back down, and paused. She didn't want to leave Galinda here all alone. She wouldn't torture her that way.

Galinda looked at her, and Elphaba caught her gaze. The green girl stood up and said,

"Uh, here, I'm done,"

He snatched the paper away. "I am too," The bubbly blonde spoke up, and held her paper out for him to take. He snatched it away, too.

"Okay, now go."

With no hesitation the two girls ran out of the room. Both of them looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"T-That was so scary!" Galinda chocked out, leaning on Elphaba for support.

Elphaba laughed too. "That was really creepy."

"I didn't even know what I was doing! I just wrote down random answers that came to my head!"

"So I suppose 'Fiyero' and 'Pink' showed up an awful lot, right?" Elphaba poked her in the side, and Galinda flinched.

"Hey! Don't do that! It tickles!" She grinned, and kept walking into Elphaba. Elphie didn't mind, but she felt her face go red for a moment. Galinda leaned her head on Elphie's shoulder, and sighed.

"Remind me to always hustle during a test."

"But than you might fail," Elphaba pointed out, finally getting to their dorm and trying to get the key.

"Oh well, I guess looks can't get me through life, huh?" She smiled.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "They'll get you pretty far, my dear."

Galinda did a dramatic gasp. "Are you calling me a slut?"

Elphaba stared at her. "Oh, no, never, Galinda!"

Galinda just laughed. "Oh come on, Elphie, you know I'm kidding. You're lucky, you can never be called that,"

Elphaba tilted her head, and said "Damn it, I hate these keys… wait, why not?"

Galinda laughed. "Elphaba, you couldn't be a slut if you _tried!_"

Elphaba put on a shocked hurt face. "I'm hurt now Miss Galinda," she finally found the key and opened the door. "I'm not going to speak to you for the rest of the evening."

Galinda threw her arms around Elphaba's waist and clung onto her. "No, Elphie, you have to talk to me! You're the bestest friend I've ever had in my life!" She gave Elphaba the puppy eyes, but still hung onto her.

Elphaba just laughed. "You are the biggest suck up ever."

Galinda laughed. "So what?! It's my job,"

The blonde finally pulled herself off of Elphaba and fell down on her bed. "I'm tired. I don't like making up a stupid test when I could be out doing something a lot more interesting,"

"I agree with you there," Elphaba said, sitting on her bed. "I hate taking tests altogether, and taking on after hours is even worse."

"With a stupid professor!" Galinda added, knowing this time she wouldn't get in trouble. She paused. "You don't like taking tests?" She asked, shocked.

"Are you kidding me?" Elphaba let her back fall onto the bed. "I hate tests and quizzes and homework. You thought I did?"

Galinda looked at her. "Elphaba Thropp, you spend almost every waking hour studying." She paused again. "Don't tell me… you're studying for _fun_?" She looked horror-struck.

"Galinda what is wrong with you?!" Elphaba sat up and stared. "I study so I can pass the tests, not because I enjoy it."

"Oh, come on Elphie, don't go all wicked on me," Galinda laughed at the word.

"What're you laughing at now, Glin?" Elphaba asked, rolling her eyes but smiling.

"Well, it's just that you could never be that either if you tried!"

"Be what?" Elphaba tilted her head.

"Elphaba Thropp, you could never be wicked even if you _tried_!"

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah... I decided to continue it... Yippee. **

**Chapter 2**

Elphaba sat in front of the fire and felt it's heat come across her face. She and Galinda kept talking about the class, but finally Galinda decided to go to bed. Elphaba tried to fall asleep too, but she couldn't. Even though the green girl was extremely tired, she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't even read because she was off in deep thought.

She crossed her legs together and put her hands in her lap. Elphie was mainly thinking about one thing. Galinda. She couldn't help it. Elphaba liked her a lot, but she always wanted the same question answered. How were they friends?

Elphaba watched as the fire changed colors from red to orange, and smiled. At least she could stare into the plain nothingness and not get questioned by Galinda. Sadly, the blonde always knew when something was wrong, and half the time, Elphaba didn't want to talk about it. But the girl always managed to get it out of her, no matter what.

No sooner had she thought those words did she hear someone sit quietly down beside her. She looked over and saw the blonde smiling at her.

"Hello,"

"Hello to you too," Elphaba said, looking back at the fire.

"Are you alright, Elphie? You've been sitting her for a few hours…" She paused. "And you haven't picked up your book once."

Elphaba grinned. "I guess that's a record, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is," Galinda smiled.

Elphaba's smile slowly faded as she faced the fire again. Did she really have the nerve to ask Galinda why they were friends? It might be awkward, and she knew it would be.

"Are you okay, Elphie?" Galinda inched closer to her, looking at her best friend.

Elphaba said nothing. She continued to gaze at the fire.

"C'mon, Elphie, you can tell me anything!" Galinda patted her leg. Elphaba flinched at the contact, but didn't move away. Galinda took her hand off of Elphie immediately.

"I'm just thinking, Glin." Elphaba said finally, not ever looking at Galinda.

Galinda smiled. "Glin? I like it,"

Elphaba laughed. "Glad you do."

There was a pause.

"What ever you're thinking about, Elphie…" She patted her leg again, but this time Elphaba did not flinch. "You know you can tell me,"

"I know, I was just thinking about…" She stopped herself. Elphaba didn't want to go straight out and ask it. It would be awkward. But she thought it might be best to get it out.

"Glin, can I ask you a question?" Galinda scooted closer to her green friend, and nodded.

"Elphaba, you can ask me anything."

The brunette paused. "Galinda, why are we friends?"

She looked at Elphaba and smiled. "Elphie, I love you! That's why we're friends!"

She threw her arms around Elphaba and almost knocked her over. Elphaba hugged her back, awkwardly, but Galinda bounced off after a moment.

"I love you too, Glin," she said grinning, but it faded. "But I thought we hated each other."

Galinda paused for a moment. "We did, at one point," she looked at Elphaba. "But now we don't, right?"

"Right… but we're completely opposite, we've got nothing in common at all."

Galinda's face suddenly looked hurt. "Elphaba, are you suggesting that we no longer be friends?"

Elphaba threw her hands in front of her. "No! I was just…"

"Good, because you're the best friend I've ever had," Galinda said, staring her right in the eyes.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "You're my best friend too, Glin-"

"Than why'd you ask?"

Elphaba paused. "I…I don't know. Just forget it,"

"No, Elphie, I'm curious now. Why'd you ask why we were friends?"

"Because I've never had a friend before, even one that liked the same things I did," she paused. "We don't like any of the same things, yet we get along great."

"Oh, Elphie…" Galinda nudged her. "Opposites go well together,"

"_Complete_ opposites, you mean." Elphaba pointed out, making Galinda laugh.

"Either way, we get along great, we're best friends, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, yeah you're right,"

There was silence for a moment. It was Galinda who broke it, by saying "Well, I guess we should head off to bed, it must be very late."

"Yeah," They both got up slowly. Elphaba looked at Galinda and smiled. Galinda smiled back and looked her in the eyes.

Elphaba found herself gazing into Galinda's eyes. Her bright green eyes. They were a deep green, a green that Elphaba actually liked. Considering she was sick of seeing green.

Soon enough she found Galinda take a small step closer to her. She felt a faint blush come across her cheeks, and smiled again. Suddenly, Galinda shook her head.

"Well, we best be off to class!"

"Glin, it's night time."

Galinda stared. "Uh, yes, off to bed for both of us,"

"Right-o!"

They both bumped into each other, blushed, than headed to the wrong beds. Elphaba realized that the pink bed was not hers, and they switched.

"Well, we seem a tad off tonight."

"Just a little,"

"Fresh dreams, Glin,"

"Fresh dreams, Elphie."

Elphaba held her sheets in shock. What was that moment her and Galinda had? She felt the urge to hug the girl right then and there, but her arms wouldn't move. Now she wished she had given Galinda a hug. But she missed her chance, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Wait_ Elphaba thought, tossing over on her side, _Why am I even thinking about Galinda? I need to get to sleep, and not think of her. Or think of hugging her… or holding her… or…_

Elphaba slapped herself. She slapped herself so loudly that Galinda turned over to look at her.

"Elphie, are you okay?"

Elphaba paused. "Uh, yeah, yeah, it felt like there was a bug on my, sorry,"

Galinda sighed. "Okay, I hope there aren't bugs in my bed or else I'll scream."

Elphaba laughed. "Go back to sleep, Glin. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Elphaba."

Elphaba turned so her back was facing Galinda. She had to get her out of her mind, and if staring at the wall was going to stop it, so be it. But no sooner had she thought those words did she feel a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and a head lean on her side.

"Goodnight, Elphaba." Galinda repeated, pulling herself away gently.

Elphaba turned around and looked at Galinda. She pulled her blonde friend into a tight hug, and smiled.

"Goodnight, Glin."

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Usually. Dun own nothing. All I own is the part of Elphaba... in my school production. Hehehe. I tricked you there, didn't I:)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 3**

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and awoke to the new day. It was finally the last day of the week, and she couldn't be happier. She stretched and got up silently. Elphie glanced over at her roommates bed, remembered the previous night, and smiled. The back of the blondes head was facing her, but Elphaba could see Galinda's chest rise and go back down slowly, and could see her steady breathing. Elphaba felt silly for observing her best friend this much, but couldn't stop.

She decided to thank Galinda properly for the hug last night, but without Galinda knowing. The green girl headed over to the pink bed and wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"Good morning, Glin," she muttered, taking in the scent of strawberries.

She slowly took her arms away from the sleeping girl, changed, and sat at her desk. She had about three hours before classes, and would usually study in this time. But she couldn't stop thinking about Galinda. It was strange to her, she never had thoughts of her roommate like this. All she could think of was her laugh, her smile; the way she tossed her hair when they were joking around, the way Elphaba liked it when Galinda hugged her…

Elphaba turned to look at her. Galinda turned over so Elphaba could see her face. It looked so soft, so delicate; Elphaba was sure that if she touched it, it would be baby-soft. She felt a strange desire to stroke it. But Elphaba knew she couldn't; Galinda might wake up. Elphaba sighed and turned back over to her desk. Elphie started to tap her pencil on her desk, shifted in her seat, and tried to do anything that might distract her from Galinda. But Elphaba knew she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde, no matter how hard she tried.

Finally, Elphaba was defeated by her mind and started to think about Galinda freely. She didn't like it though. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but couldn't help but wonder about Galinda. Like, for example, was Galinda really in love with Fiyero? She never talked about him. Mostly, Galinda talked to Elphaba about her personally life, and questioned Elphie about her own. Elphaba realized at that moment that a lot of Galinda's questions involved her personal… _love_ life. Every other day Galinda would ask Elphie if she liked anyone, if she was secretly seeing someone, or anything of those matters. Of course, if that ever happened to Elphie, she'd probably tell Galinda first thing. But Elphaba doubted she'd see anyone. For two reasons. One, no one in the school would date a green girl. Two, something in her heart found it wrong to like anyone.

Besides from Galinda.

Elphaba tilted her head as if she was talking to herself in a confused way. She didn't like anyone else but Galinda in the school. Galinda was the only one that really talked to her, cared about her, was her friend; no one else would really go near her. Elphaba sunk lower in her chair. _Wait a minute… _Elphaba thought, staring at the side of the desk. _Am I in love with Galinda?_

Suddenly, she felt a pair of small arms sneak around her chest. She looked up and smiled. It was Galinda. "Good morning Elphie," she said sleepily, slowly taking her arms away from her rommie.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. "Hey, Glin," she said, standing up.

Galinda shook her head as if to shake away the sleepiness, than looked up at Elphie. "So, today's Friday, right?"

Elphaba laughed. "Galinda, since when did you become a Dog?"

Galinda pouted. "Leave me alone, Elphie!"

Elphaba smiled. "Yeah, today's Friday, finally."

Galinda smiled, and said "Well, I'll see you later, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Yeah, I was just going to get break-" Elphaba paused, then looked at Galinda. "Do you want to come with me to breakfast?"

Glin grinned. "Sure, Elphie! As long as you don't mind waiting…?"

"No, it's fine, I'll just stay here," Elphaba said simply.

Galinda smiled, turned around, and headed into the bathroom. Elphaba sat down at her desk, and continuing thinking about Galinda until she emerged from the bathroom, followed by tons of steam.

Elphaba stared. "Hot shower?"

Galinda nodded. "Can you tell?"

Elphaba swatted some of the smoke away and smiled. Galinda quickly changed, and headed to the hall. They had breakfast, sat together (They received the same amount of looks that they usually did) and chatted for a little. Then, they said their goodbyes, and headed to class.

Throughout every class, whether Galinda was in them or not, Elphaba couldn't stop thinking about her. Elphaba wasn't really sure what she was feeling; it was to confusing to describe. _What __**is**__ this feeling?_ She kept wondering, as she always seemed to find herself in a different classroom without knowing it. Before Elphaba even knew it, it was the end of the day, and it as time for lunch. Elphaba gathered her things, met Galinda in the hall, and they walked to the lunch hall.

Elphaba sat down at a table, and so did Galinda. "So, how were your classes?" Elphaba said, trying to start conversation.

Galinda shrugged. "It was alright, I wasn't really paying attention. I was writing…"

Elphaba tilted her head. "You write?"

Galinda blushed. "…a note. I don't think I'd be able to write anything creative, Elphie, you should know that."

Elphaba grinned. "I'd read it, though. Whether you'd want me to or not,"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "How were yours?"

Elphaba shrugged as well. "I wasn't paying attention. I was off in my own little world…" She grinned at the end, and Galinda laughed.

"You? Not pay attention? That's rich,"

"Oh, leave me alone Miss Galinda." Elphaba scowled, but couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, come on Elphie, you know…" Galinda started, but was interrupted by three stacks of books being slammed on the table. Elphaba looked and saw it was Pfennee, Shenshen, and another girl that Elphaba did not know. She had short, shiny brownish hair, grayish-blue eyes, and was a little short. Maybe Galinda's height.

"Galinda, you know Mohana," Shenshen said, ignoring the fact that Elphaba was there. Elphaba sunk a little low in her chair, and ignored them.

"Yes, hello, Miss Mohana," Galinda said, and Elphie could hear her voice sounding annoyed.

"Hello, Miss Galinda," The girl replied, standing up. So did Shenshen and Pfennee. Each went on one side of Galinda, and Elphaba started to stiffen. It looked as though they were going to beat Galinda up. Elphaba got ready to jump up and take action if nessecary.

"Miss Galinda, what were you writing in class all day?" Mohana said, eyeing Galinda oddly. Glin sunk in her chair.

"I do not believe that is any of your concern," she said coldly. Galinda moved a hand onto her things, and took an unsteady breath. Elphaba didn't move her head, but she looked up at Mohana. She nodded towards Shenshen and Pfennee.

It all happened to fast. Galinda's things going flying in the air, papers going everywhere, Shenshen and Pfennee keeping Galinda down, and Mohana grabbing the folded piece of paper in Galinda's book.

Galinda was on the ground, and Elphaba jumped up to help her. The blonde's face was flushed, and she struggled to get up. "Glin, are you alright?" Elphaba asked, holding onto her arm. Galinda said nothing.

Mohana got on top of a table, causing everyone to stare at her. "Well, well, it looks like Miss Galinda wrote a note!" Everyone exchanged glances. Galinda looked frozen to the ground. "And what do you know! It's to our dear friend the artichoke!"

Elphaba's face heated up in anger. Galinda wasn't moving at all. Mohana was just grinning nastily.

"Well, let us see what our dear Miss Galinda has to say to the green girl!"

Galinda looked so red that her face was about to explode. Elphaba couldn't feel herself moving either. She wanted to pounce onto Mohana so badly, rip her eye sockets out, but she couldn't feel her legs. What did Galinda have to say to her in a note that she couldn't tell her in person?

"_Dear Elphie_" After the first second Mohana laughed. "Wow, the green girl has a nick name. Funny, isn't it?"

She cleared her throat, then started over.

"_Dear Elphie,_

We've been friends for an awful long time. I love having you as a friend, I really do! And Elphie, to be honest, I never thought I'd ever be your friend. I mean, we're so different, and yet we're best friends. I've never had a friend as good as you. I've always heard opposites go well together, and now I know exactly what it means. And…I know it's weird, but…I don't know…lately…I've been thinking and…I think maybe...maybe I'm feeling something more. In fact, I'm sure I am. To be honest, Elphie…I think I'm in love with you…I know it might end our friendship, but I thought you should be aware. Okay, I'm going to run away now.

Galinda."

Elphaba was now frozen to the ground as well. She couldn't believe her ears. Galinda really loved her. Was that possible? Her face had heated up so much during the note that she felt like her face was going to explode. Elphaba slowly turned her head to look at Galinda.

Galinda's eyes were shinning with tears, and she broke out into a run. She ran out of the hall. The room lingered in a nasty silence.

Mohana looked at Elphaba after a moment, and grinned. "So, it seems Miss Galinda Upland is in love with Miss green girl!"

Elphaba twitched. She looked at Mohana, snatched the note, and glared. "You've got some nerve, to kill someone inside like that, you know?" She found herself climbing on top of the table herself. "I think the only reason you decided to ruin Galinda's personally life was because you have no life of your own to ruin. You need to take your anger out on someone else because Galinda is more popular than you, but you don't realize that Galinda will probably be a lot better than you one and you'll be a lonely piece of crap that's living alone on the streets that's selling their body for money. How's that, did I basically get all your future plans out in the open?"

Elphaba shoved her onto the table with such force, she staggered backwards a little. Mohana practically flew across the table, and landed on the plates with a crash. The room was greeted by "Oh man, I think she's mad," And "Oh, Oz knows where this is going…"

Elphaba slowly got off the table, and glared at the students. "If you don't want to be like her, I suggest you all never talk about this again." The entire room seemed to shift towards the wall, and Elphaba had a clear path to walk away. She ran out of the hall, and practically collapsed against the wall.

So Galinda really did love her? Elphaba couldn't believe it herself. She looked at the crumpled note in her hand, and re-read it. It was true. Everything Mohana had said was true. At that moment, Elphaba realized how torn up Galinda must've been. Galinda was just publicly humiliated. And it was Galinda, the social bee of Shiz. It must have hit her so hard. Elphaba jumped off the wall and started to run down the hall.

"Glin."

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I totally forgot to say thanks Cardboard for the ideas of the whole "Public announcment thing" In the other chapter. So yeah. Thanks ANYways, I don't really know about this chapter. I really wanted to write, but I had no idea where to go with this, so it might be a little screwed up. Sorry if it is. Oh well. R&R, I'll give you a cookie. Heck yes, chocolate chip. ;) **

**PS: Yeah the chapters are suddenly going to becoming really slowly. Play rehersal. Yeaaaaah. Just an update. Whoo. Play's next week, I'm freaking out o.o WISH ME LUCK! Joking. Okay I'm gonna shut up now. o.o**

**Chapter 4**

Elphaba skidded to a halt as soon as she reached the dorm door. She reached into her pocket and fumbled with the keys, trying to find the one she needed. Finally, Elphie got it, and was about to put it in the hole when she paused. She heard a choked sob come from inside of the dorm.

Elphaba slowly took her hand away from the door, and leaned against the wall. She stared at the floor, but wasn't exactly looking at it. It was all becoming a blur, everything mixing to look the same. She wasn't crying, nor were her eyes filling with tears, she just wasn't focused on the spot that well. Galinda wouldn't want to see her, most likely. But Elphie knew she had to see her, even if Galinda would protest against it.

She slowly opened the door but looked at the ground. Elphie wasn't sure if she wanted to make eye contact just yet. Galinda sniffled again, and Elphaba could feel her eyes burning into her skin. Elphaba leaned against the door, but continued to look at the ground. She wasn't sure who was going to say the first word, but she was pretty sure minimum words would be spoken, if not none. She felt an urge to finally look at Galinda, and when she did, immediately regret it. Her face was red and puffy, obviously because she'd been crying. Her eyes were shinning, and Elphaba could actually see the drops in her eyes.

Galinda stared at her, then looked away quickly. Elphaba couldn't bring herself to go straight out and say 'it's okay' or something on those lines, slowly bringing up to the truth. Galinda suddenly stood up, and Elphaba backed off of the door. They stared at each other for a moment.

Elphaba finally felt something in her gut, like a stab of needles. "Glin…"

"I'm sorry, Elphaba." Galinda said, looking at her straight in the eyes, then looking at the ground. Galinda let a chocked sob escape, then pushed Elphie out of the door way and ran out.

Elphaba wasn't sure what had just happened. She knew she really had to talk to Galinda, and this time, she wouldn't let her slip away. Elphaba walked out of the room and looked down both halls; one way she heard voices. Voices that sounded like Moribble and Doctor Dillamond.

"No way would Galinda go running off to Moribble," Elphaba muttered, turning to run the other way. As she headed out to the more open halls, she slowed down. Galinda knew the school better than Elphie did; Galinda went through it every minute, while Elphie stayed in the room. But what Elphie did know was that Galinda always said she liked the courtyard. Elphaba turned down one hall, desperately looking for her, when-

BAM. Elphaba rammed into someone and fell into the ground. She shook her head, and looked at who it was.

It was Mohana.

Elphaba jumped to her feet and glared. "You."

Mohana started as well, slowly getting to her feet. "It looks like the artichoke is still upset about the little note,"

Elphaba twitched. "Oh, but the little munchkin seems to be more upset that I told the world your future," she smirked. "I didn't even need a crystal ball to tell what it was going to be. You're that predictable"

Mohana glared. "Well, why don't you go and save your little lover! I bet you two will be so happy together, girlfriends and all"

Elphaba tilted her head. "Is that suppose to insult me?"

Mohana groaned. "You're such a stupid green person. Of course it's suppose to insult you, you stupid twit!"

"No, I find it funny that you think someone loving me would be insulting. I'm quite flattered myself, and would never be insulted. Besides… I'm lucky to have Galinda," Mohana said nothing, but continued to glare. "I'm happy for what I have, unlike you who has to take away something important to someone else because you're a spoiled brat." And with that Elphaba hit their shoulders together, and walked toward the courtyard.

No one else was out there, it was around sunset. Most students were in their dorms, getting ready for bed, doing homework, or something on those lines. Some would be eating, but Elphie knew no one would be eating after that little episode. Elphaba stood in the middle of the courtyard, not seeing Galinda anywhere. Where is that girl? Elphie thought, looking everywhere for her. Then, she heard it. Another choked sob.

Elphaba turned her head and saw a bush moving. Elphie headed towards there, and saw Glin, her knees pulled to her chest, leaning against the wall.

Elphaba leaned down to her level, and came near Galinda's face. She could see the girl trembling.

"Glin…" Elphie started again, wanting to wrap her arms around the girl.

"I said I was sorry, isn't that enough?" Galinda said coldly, glaring at her with eyes completely filled with hurt.

"No, no it's not," Elphaba said, turning Galinda's chin towards her.

Galinda stood up in such a rush that Elphaba was lying on the ground. "Miss Elphaba, go away!" She said, her hands balled up in fists.

"I had no idea we suddenly were only acquaintances." She shot back, glaring at the blonde. She stood up, and they shot nasty glares at each other.

"Miss Elphaba, go away!" Galinda repeated, her face hardening and becoming red with frustration, angry, and depression.

"No. I'm not leaving, Glin, until we talk," Elphaba said, her voice raising.

"Elphaba, there's nothing to talk about! You hate me, I'm crushed, and that's it!" Galinda's voice was rising too.

"When did I ever said I hate you?" Elphaba questioned, causing the girl's face to fall. Elphaba knew she was right.

"Just go away, Elphie," Galinda said softly but still coldly. "I don't want to see you, there's nothing to discuss, and I do not want to hear your little rejection speech that I know you have ready."

"My Oz, Glin, stop!" Elphaba threw her against the wall and glared. Galinda held one arm with her hand, and was still glaring at Elphie. They were only inches away from each others faces, and Elphaba could feel Galinda's uneven breathes on her.

"What do you want from me, Elphie?" She said quietly, her eyes never leaving the same state.

"I want you to know the truth," Elphaba said, swallowing a lump in her throat. It killed her to see Galinda so upset. And knowing she caused it was even worse. "I do not hate you, Galinda. I never could," she paused. "Even if I tried." Galinda looked at her and couldn't help but smirk. "In fact, the feelings I have for you are just the opposite. I can't believe you'd ever think I'd hate you; ever. It's insane. You're my best friend, Galinda, and nothing is every going to make us lower than that."

Galinda continued to stare at Elphie. "Elphie…" She took a shaky breathe as if deciding something. "I love you."

Elphaba paused. She gazed down at Galinda and smiled. "That's all you had to say," she leaned down and gently pressed her lips onto Galinda's. She backed away after a moment, but their noses still touched. "I love you too."

Galinda's eyes filled with more tears as she threw herself onto Elphie. Elphaba held the smaller girl, not really sure why she was crying. But either way, Elphaba didn't mind. Soon, she got off of Elphie, and the two headed back to their dorm, hand-in-hand. Little did either of them know, someone was watching in the distance.

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, my lovely friends. This chapter's long- I like long chapters. So, I had help with the ideas for the rest of the stories, THANK YOU ChocolatStar and CardboardCreative. You guys are awesome when it comes to ideas n.n Much love, and hope you all like it... :-)**

**Chapter 5**

As Elphaba and Galinda walked down the hallway, both were grinning like complete idiots. Even though all of Shiz would do Oz-knows-what, they were happy, and nothing could change that. As Galinda held the green girls hand, she couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself. She never thought it would have happened this way; with the public announcement and all. But Galinda always knew stories had happy endings; they always did.

Well… didn't they?

Galinda realized that she had sacrificed everything when she did this. Her social life, her friends, everything. But Elphaba was worth it. Wasn't she? Of course she is. Galinda reassured herself, looking at the green girl. Elphaba looked so pretty in the lighting; her skin seemed to glow. Galinda smiled again, and leaned her head on Elphie's shoulder. As they turned down the hall way, they looked up.

It was Morrible.

Galinda gasped, jumped off of Elphie landed against the wall. Elphaba let out a small "Oh my Oz!" and staggered a little backwards. Moribble stared at the girls.

"Girls, come to my office,"

Elphaba looked at Galinda. "Um, Madam, we were off to our dorms…"

"No, my office. Now." Morrible pointed a bony finger to her room. Galinda stood up and grabbed Elphie's arm in fear. Elphaba looked at her, and Galinda mouthed 'What did we do?' Elphaba shrugged, eyes wide, and they both sat down.

"Girls, there are rumors spreading around Shiz," she said, staring at the girls. Elphaba and Galinda exchanged glanced.

Elphaba cleared her throat. "Rumors of what, Madam Morrible?"

Morrible's eyes narrowed. "There are rumors about the two of you,"

Galinda's face went red and Elphaba sunk low in her chair. Elphaba realized it was like a few days all over again, only more awkward. "R-Rumors?" Elphaba said, shaking the nervousness away.

"Rumors. That you two girls are…" Morrible paused. "Romantically seeing each other."

Elphaba twitched. That wasn't the best way to put it. She looked at Galinda and saw the girl was to scarred to move. Elphaba knew she couldn't let the teacher know; that was even worse than the students knowing. In a way, it was.

"That's untrue," Elphaba lied, seeing Galinda's head shoot up and stare at her from the corner of her eye. "We're just good friends, that's all."

Morrible's face softened, but remained strict. "That's good. I was worried I was going to have to…" She trailed, and Elphaba eyed her carefully. She never trusted Morrible. Never. "Well, never mind that. You girls should be off to bed! Now go!"

Galinda still seemed frozen in shock. Elphaba yanked her out of the chair and dragged her out of the room. Galinda's mouth was open, and Elphaba shook her head.

"Don't look at me like that, I saved both of us right there."

Galinda still looked shocked. Elphaba rolled her eyes, and pressed her lips against Galinda's for a moment. She pulled away quickly, in fear that someone could be there, such as Morrible. Galinda tilted her head but smiled.

"Thanks, Elphie." She held her arm, and they both started walking down the hall way. As they got to the dorm, Elphie pulled out the keys, put them in, but turned to Galinda.

"Glin, I have a question."

"Huh?" Galinda stroked her cheek, and smiled.

"Um, you don't mind me lying to Morrible, do you?" Elphaba knew it was so stupid, but she just wanted a reason to hear Galinda's voice.

"Of course not, silly!" Galinda smiled, put her hand over the green one, and helped her open the door.

They both fell right onto their beds and were asleep in less then five minutes. Elphaba thought she had only closed her eyes, but when she opened them, it was bright out. She glanced over at Galinda, who was staring at her.

"How long've you been up?" Elphaba said, trying to block out the sun.

"Long enough to see how cute you were when you sleep." Galinda giggled, flipping over so her head was hanging over the edge.

"Good morning to you to, Glin." Elphaba smiled, getting up and changing rather quickly.

Galinda, who was sitting and already changed, sat up. "Good morning, Elphie!" She squealed, throwing her arms around the taller girl.

Elphaba grinned, and said "C'mon, I'm about to leave for breakfast…"

Galinda smiled. "Uh, I'm gonna be a while… I'll meet you, okay?" Galinda stood on her tip-toes and brushed their noses together.

"Okay." Elphaba grinned, and headed out the door. As soon as she got out there, she couldn't help but lean against the wall, smiling. She was just to happy that things were looking up for once. As soon as she heard footsteps, she got off the wall and started walking down the hall. As soon as she got in the lunch hall, however, people started staring. She realized at that moment that everyone knew about her and Galinda, and that they were going to stare. She was use to it, of course, but Galinda had mad a huge sacrifice.

She glared at everyone, and they made it look as though they were talking amongst themselves. Elphaba rolled her eyes, got something to eat, and sat down by herself. Elphie was still a little shocked at Galinda's choice to completely ditch her social life. It didn't seem like a Galinda thing to do. Elphaba noticed Galinda wasn't coming into the hall anytime soon, so she finished and decided to head back to the dorm. Elphie would just go with her to breakfast anyway, even though she had already eaten. As soon as Elphie got out of the hall, she was about to head down a hall when she heard peoples voices.

"…Miss Galinda, your note wasn't serious, was it?" A voice Elphie recognized as Shenshen said.

"Yeah, I mean, it was just a joke, right? I could definitely see that green girl liking girls, and you making her think she has a shot at you- that's something you would, like, totally do!" Pfennee said, squealing.

Elphaba leaned against the wall, and remained silent. "Miss Galinda, I just read the note because I thought it was a joke" Mohana stated, and Elphaba could see her shadow jump in front of Galinda, causing the entire group to stop walking.

Galinda's voice, however, was not heard. "Galinda!" A voice called, that made Elphaba stiffen.

It was Nessa. "Galinda Upland, you stop right this moment!"

"Nessa?" Galinda asked.

"Galinda, I am truly disappointed in you! You know it, it is bad enough that you're in love with my sisters, who's a girl, just so you know, but the fact that you kissed her yesterday has official crossed the line!"

Elphaba stopped breathing. How did Nessa know? Did she see them, was she spying? That didn't make sense.

"Wh-What're you talking about?" Galinda stammered, and Elphaba closed her eyes, scared at what was happening.

"I saw you!" Nessa said, wheeling her chair closer.

Elphaba saw Pfennee's, Mohana's, and Shenshen's shadow circle around Galinda. "Miss Galinda, is it true?" All three voices mixed together, and Elphaba wanted to help Galinda. But she couldn't move. She was more drawn in to the conversation verbally, and she didn't want to say something that would make it worse.

"Um… well, you see…." Galinda started, looking at the ground.

"Galinda, tell us- do you really love the green girl? Or was the note a joke?" Pfennee questioned, looking at her.

"I…I…" Galinda paused. "It was a joke!" Elphaba's heart stopped beating. Was Galinda being serious? "Are you kidding? Like I'd ever love Elphi… the green girl!" Galinda laughed, and all of the other four girls joined.

"Now, no need to call Elphaba names." Nessa said, finally standing up for her sister. "I'm just glad it was a joke, Miss Galinda. 'Tis a sin against the Unnamed God, you know, for a woman to love a woman."

"Yes, yes I know." Galinda replied, looking at Nessa.

"Miss Galinda…" Mohana started, glaring at the girl, "You're not… actually her friend, are you?"

There was a moment of silence. It was broken very soon, however, by Galinda's laughing. "Of course not! Why would I, Galinda Upland, every be friends with someone like that? I was joking, you see, I had this entire thing planed out from beginning to end. Didn't it turn out lovely? The only thing left is to… is to…" Galinda started stammering, but was quickly saved by Shenshen.

"Is to make the rest of Shiz realize that this entire thing was a joke!"

"Yes, exactly!" Galinda agreed, but Nessa stepped in.

"That is kind of cruel, don't you think, Galinda?" She asked worriedly. Elphaba was slightly glad her sister was at least sticking up for her. A little.

"Who cares? She's just the artichoke; no one'll care if she's upset or anything."

Nessa didn't reply. Elphaba couldn't take it anymore. How could Galinda be so cruel? Using her as a joke, why couldn't she have seen through the entire thing? Elphaba finally got off the wall, and turned so she faced the girls.

"Irony is the best thing in the world." Shenshen said, glaring at Elphaba.

Elphaba tried to push her way through, but couldn't. Shenshen, Mohana, and Pfennee had formed a wall.

"Yes, now you can finish your plan!"

Galinda stared. "I-I…"

"It's okay, nothing else need be said." Elphaba said, pulling out the little bit of strong she still had left inside of her. "I heard the whole thing. It was a nice joke, Miss Galinda, I'm sure I'll laugh about it later."

Galinda just stared, wide-eyed. There was no way this was actually happening.

"Now, I must go to the dorm." Elphaba shook her head, and looked to the floor, avoiding the girls' gazes. She was about to start crying. That was something Elphaba Thropp didn't do. She shoved her way through the wall, and headed straight for her dorm.

She knew it was to good to be true. She should've known that there was no way Galinda Upland would ever sacrifice her social life for her, and she would never love Elphaba. Ever. Even their friendship seemed pathetic to her now, and she suddenly regretted everything. Elphaba sat down on her bed, and stared blankly at the wall. She felt a tear actually fall down her cheek, and felt a burning sensation throughout her face. Elphie didn't care though. Nothing mattered to her at the moment. How could I have been so stupid? Was the only question running through her mind as she felt her cheeks burn up from the tears that slide down them.

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Don't own Wicked. Own the part in the play ;)**

**Chapter 6**

Galinda stared, wide-eyed, in complete and utter shock. This has to be a dream, it just has to be. She thought, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, then opening them. No, this was definitely not a dream.

"Miss Galinda, are you alright?" Mohana asked, inching closer.

"Oh… I…" Galinda didn't know what to say. She couldn't seem to grasp what had happened.

"Don't worry about the green girl," Pfannee said, smiling. "She's just trying to make you feel bad." There was a pause. "Wait," she stared at Galinda, eyes wide and brows raised. "Why do you even care if she's okay or not?"

Galinda didn't respond. Shenshen looked at her. "Miss Galinda, you do care, don't you?"

Yet again, Galinda didn't say anything. "Miss Galinda," Pfannee twitched. "You can't possible care about her."

"And why not?" Galinda said suddenly, her eye twitching slightly. "What's wrong with me caring about my roommate?"

Mohana stared. "She's green."

"So?" Galinda snapped, suddenly feeling anger rise up in her. "So what if she's green? That doesn't make her any different than you or I!"

The three girls stared, shocked at Galinda's sudden act of boldness. "She's actually quite nice, once you get to know her, in fact, she's one of the nicest persons in all of Shiz!" She paused, then narrowed her eyes. "Nicer than the three of you, that's for sure."

Pfannee gasped. "So, are you saying that you prefer the green gir-"

"Elphaba," Galina said, her eye twitching again. "Her name is Elphaba. And if you don't know that by now, then that's one of the reasons Elphaba's nicer than you. At least she knows your names."

Mohana glared. "Fine, Miss Galinda, you're pathetic anyway. Being friends with the artichoke… how pathetic."

As if on cue, the three girls spun on their heels and started to walk away. But suddenly, Shenshen slowed her pace, and headed back towards Galinda. Galinda looked up, glaring at her.

"So, you really are her friend, aren't you?" Shenshen asked kindly, which surprised Galinda. A lot. She was positive this was a joke. But Galinda didn't care. She merely nodded.

"That's nice," Shenshen said, frowning but not sounding angry. "I think if you want to be friends with her, then you should. I mean, it's your choice, we don't have any say in it." And with that she turned around and caught up with the two girls, who were staring at her. They all walked away.

Galinda simply stared. What was that about? Shenshen was actually not insulting me, or Elphie, or anyone. What's going on? Galinda shook her head, suddenly remembering everything that had just happened with Elphie. She started running quickly and somehow ended up at the dorm. She had one key to the dorm, in the case that Elphaba wasn't in there first to open it for her. But this time, Galinda had the feeling that Elphaba wasn't going to open the door. At all. For her, anyway.

Galinda slowly opened the door to find the girl of her dreams, sitting on her brown, scratchy bed. Galinda felt horrible. How could she ever say that? If those people were really her friends, then they wouldn't have left her just because she loved Elphie. And she should've realized that ten minutes ago.

The brunette looked up. The blonde stared. Elphaba had somehow stopped crying, but her eyes were completely filled with hurt. Deep hurt. Galinda could barely recognize her from how sad she looked.

Galinda felt her own eyes fill with tears but quickly made them somehow disappear. She slowly made her way over to Elphie, who looked back at the ground.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba completely ignored her. Galinda couldn't help but let a choked sob somehow escape her throat. She hated herself. She really did. Why did life have to be so confusing? Why did she, Galinda Upland, have to screw up on the one thing that seemed truly perfect?

I-I'm sorry, Elphaba!" She cried, managing to get words out. "I'm sorry that I screwed up so b-badly and that you-hate me and that I lied to everyone. I'm sorry that I-I said that it was all a joke and that I couldn't tell everyone that I love you because I do!" Galinda was on choking every word. She knew Elphaba wouldn't care, but she hated herself. Galinda Upland made a mistake.

The blonde slowly fell to the ground and leaned against her bed. She knew she was probably being over-dramatic, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was letting Elphie know the truth. But suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her chest. She didn't have to look up to know it was Elphie's strong arms holding her, only making Galinda cry more. She felt so bad… how could she have dared do such a thing to Elphie? How could Elphaba even hold her, after all that had happened?

"E-Elphie, I…" Galinda said softly, somewhat choking while she spoke. "I'm sorry."

Elphaba pulled away and looked at her. Galinda could not read her face. Elphaba shook her head, and stared. "Why?"

Galinda's lip trembled, but she refused to cry anymore. "Because I…I…" Galinda really didn't know. She didn't have a reason at all. "Because I was being the selfish person I am and not thinking about your feelings through out the situation."

Elphaba looked at her again. Galinda just felt a stab in her gut. It was 'that look'. The look when someone's disappointed in you and they merely look at you. The look when you say something you regret, and your friend stares at you, not wanting to believe it.

Elphaba was giving her that look.

"You lied," Elphaba said slowly, tilting her head. "Do you think people expect you to lie?" Galinda remained silent. "People expect you to be honest, Glin…me more than anyone."

Galinda looked at her. "How can you even be…talking to me? After what I've just done to you?"

Elphaba sighed. "Because…" Elphaba paused. "Do you even love me, Galinda? Or is it all a joke?"

Galinda twitched. "Did you, like, completely drown out my apology speech?" Her voice was getting tenser. Wait, that's not right! Galinda thought, Elphie should be getting mad, not me! Calm down, Galinda, calm down!

"Yes," Galinda said quietly, looking at the green girl. "I love you more then anything in the world…"

Elphaba tilted her head, and looked closely at the blonde's somewhat puffy face. She couldn't see any lies in the statement. All she saw was deep hope in her eyes. Elphaba smiled a little, and held the small girl close to her chest.

"I love you more then words, Galinda." Elphaba looked at the girl, her words were soft.

Galinda stared. "Elphie, how can you say that? How can you look at me, how can you speak to me? How can you… love me?"

Elphaba's face was completely emotionless. She merely looked at the blonde, and smiled. "Galinda… I'll always love you, no matter what happens. I mean…" She picked her words carefully. "What you did was wrong, I know, but I've never had a…" The green girl didn't even have to finish for Galinda to know what she was going to say. Elphie never had a friend, which meant, obviously, she never had anything more.

Galinda said slowly, "Elphie…I'm never going to do something like that again… ever. I should have known, that if my so-called 'Friends' wouldn't except me for loving you, then they're not my friends at all."

Elphaba smiled and leaned her forehead on Galinda's. "I'm glad you're seeing through your eyes, Galinda."

Galinda smiled. "I am, too. I never should've said that, at all Elphie… I feel so stupid…"

Elphaba shook her head. "Glin, you've apologized, and I've accepted your apology. I refuse to hear anymore on the subject."

Galinda couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face. She leaned in slowly, and pressed her lips against the green ones that lay before her. Only after a few moments did she pull away, to see the green girl's expression. Elphaba smiled and her eyes were half open and half closed. Galinda smiled and started to put a strand of hair behind her ear, when she suddenly jumped up.

Elphaba looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Galinda squealed and headed towards the door. Elphie still looked confused, staring at the girl. "Glin…?"

Galinda put her hand on the door. "Elphie, I'll be back soon!"

Elphaba stood up. "Galinda Upland, what are you planning on doing?"

Galinda squealed as she ran over towards the green girl and threw her arms around her.

"You'll see!"

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own Wicked. I will someday... maybe ;)**

**A/N: Hi friends! First of all, MAJOR thanks to CardboardCreative for like, HALF of the ideas in this chapter. You've got WAY to many good ideas to share ;) Much love to you! Anyway... Isn't it wonderful, more drama is happening at school! Yeah... but I'll try 'n keep ya updated :) ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 7**

Galinda skidded down the hall with such force she almost rammed into about seven people. She was grinning like an idiot, considering her plan would unfold very soon. She slowed her pace to a casual walk as she saw the three girls that had ruined her life down the hall. Pfannee looked at her, whispered to Mohana and Shenshen, causing them to look at Galinda. Galinda still smiled as she walked up to them.

"Oh, so the blissful blonde crawls back to us," Mohana said coldly, glaring at Galinda. "Or is she back just to insult the green girl more?"

Galinda completely ignored her. She turned her head towards Shenshen who was looking at the floor. "I came here to talk to Miss Shenshen."

Shenshen looked up. "Huh?"

Galinda grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the hall way, far away from the two betrayers. Shenshen pulled her arm away, but looked questioningly at the blonde. "Yes, Miss Galinda?"

"Shenshen, are you friends with Mohana?" Galinda blurted out, mentally smacking herself for being so straight-forward.

Shenshen looked to the ground for a moment. "Um…" She looked up. "Not… really. They're really mean to everyone…"

"Then why do you hang out with them?" Galinda asked.

"Because no one bothers them, Miss Galinda!" Shenshen stated, looking ashamed. "Everyone's afraid of Mohana."

"So you're not friends with them, right?" Galinda needed help with her plan, but she needed to make sure Shenshen wouldn't tell anyone.

Shenshen slowly nodded. "Why?"

"Because I have a plan, but I need your help…" Galinda said, smiling evilly.

……………………….

Elphaba slowly walked in the hall way, and looked around desperately for Galinda. Not seeing the blonde anywhere made Elphie worry. Especially with the last line she said before rushing out the door. Elphaba walked into the hall, and saw lots of people there. Maybe Galinda was with them, getting her breakfast… maybe.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab onto her arm with force, and she was yanked around. It was the bubbly blonde, smiling widely at her.

"Glin?" Elphaba attempted to ask, but was being dragged near one of the tables.

"Elphie, I hope you know I love you!" Galinda said casually and happily, jumping on the table. This caused several students to look at her, which caused other students to look at her, and soon enough, everyone was looking at her.

"Fellow students!" Galinda yelled, causing the few students who were not looking at her to turn their gaze to the bubbly blonde.

"I have an announcement to make!"

There was a murmur amongst the crowd. Elphaba was just staring, amused at Galinda's sudden boldness. What is she planning on doing…? Elphaba thought, looking up at her roommate.

"Well, everyone here knows Miss Mohana and Miss Pfannee, yes?"

Someone yelled, "Unfortunately!" Which made several people laugh. Others nodded, smiling.

Galinda looked at whoever shouted that. "That's good," she looked down at Elphie, and winked. Elphaba wasn't sure she liked where it was going, and Galinda's little speech had just started. "Because it's time you all know the truth!"

Elphaba looked at her and shook her head. Truth? That didn't sound good at all. "So, a few nights ago…" Galinda stared, gazing at the crowd. She giggled. "I like standing up here."

People laughed and smiled. Elphaba smiled as well. Galinda was slowly gaining back her social life. Maybe that's what she was doing. Just trying to get back her social life.

"Um, anyway…" Galinda started again, smiling. "The other night, Miss Pfannee, Miss Shenshen, Miss Mohana and I were at a place that had a little bit of alcohol…" There was a little bit of talking, but as soon as Galinda opened her mouth to speak, everyone shut up. "But Miss Shenshen and I had none. Miss Pfannee and Miss Mohana, on the other hand…" She giggled again. Suddenly, her gaze came across the door, and her eyes flashed. Elphaba turned and saw Shenshen, Pfannee, and Mohana all at the door, walking in.

People started talking and laughed a little. Galinda tossed her hair and continued. "Miss Shenshen and I," at the mention of her name Shenshen went red. "Got up and started walking away, because Miss Pfannee and Miss Mohana were to drunk to come with us. But I realized I forgot my purse, and ran back to get it…"

Elphaba turned her gaze over to Shenshen, who was obviously trying to hide her grin. "So I walked up to our table…"

Elphaba's smile slowly started to fade. What's Galinda doing? Suddenly, Shenshen yelled, "Hey, Mohana, how do you like those Sloe Gin Fizzies?"

Everyone looked at Mohana, who glared at Shenshen. Shenshen suddenly frowned and looked at the ground, her right hand holding onto her left arm, gently rubbing it. Galinda smiled, and looked at the students around her. "…and I didn't see Miss Mohana and Miss Pfannee…" Everyone tilted their heads and looked questioningly at Galinda, but she remained smiling. "So, I leaned down to pick up my purse that was on the floor and…"

She burst into a fit of giggles. So did Shenshen in the back, who started to walk up towards Elphie. Elphaba looked at her and smiled. Shenshen smiled at her, and looked back at Galinda.

"…there was Miss Mohana and Miss Pfannee…" Galinda glared at them, but still smiled, making her look pure evil. Elphaba frowned. As much as she enjoyed seeing the two people whom she completely despised being tortured, what Galinda was doing was just… wrong.

"Spit swapping underneath the table!" She concluded dramatically, raising her hands upward. Everyone gasped and started laughing. Galinda glared at the two girls and raised her brows temptingly. Mohana was red and looked as though she was about to kill Galinda. Pfannee looked exactly the same.

Elphaba, on the other hand, was purely shocked. As much as she enjoyed Mohana and Pfannee getting what the deserved, Galinda was doing exactly what they did to her- which didn't make it any better.

But suddenly, whether Elphaba was disappointed in Galinda or not was the last thing on her mind, Mohana started barging through the crowd roughly, causing everyone to be thrown to the left or right. Elphaba jumped in front of Galinda, who had suddenly become pale. Shenshen, unfortunately, backed away slightly- Elphaba couldn't tell if she was on their side or Mohana's side. Galinda jumped down and stood sternly near Elphie, clinging onto her arm.

"You know what?" Mohana said, her eye slightly twitching. "I think it's time this school learns who really is the girl making out with another girl."

"Oh, you and Miss Pfannee are going to give us a demo? Excellent," Galinda grinned, looking at them. "I always wondered how two girls made out."

"You should know, you and the artichoke do it all the time." Pfannee said, finally getting in the conversation.

Elphaba expected a silence to happen. But it didn't. Instead, people actually started muttering things about Mohana and Pfannee, not her and Galinda. She grinned a little. Galinda smiled. "I want to see what it looks like, Miss Pfannee."

Elphaba's mind snapped. Galinda didn't deny anything.

Mohana's hands started balling up into fists. Elphaba narrowed her eyes, and smirked. "Oh, no, Galinda, the girl's going to hit us!" She said dramatically, causing Galinda to laugh.

But suddenly, Mohana took a step forward and was inches away from Elphie's face. "You better watch yourself, Miss green girl."

Galinda's face became a pout. "Hey, that's mine!" She shoved Mohana away from Elphaba. Elphaba smiled and raised her brows.

"Watch yourself, blonde," Pfannee said, glaring at them both. "You never know when something might happen."

The two girls spun around and walked out of the room. Everything was quiet for a moment- then a burst of laughter. Everyone joined in, and Galinda threw her arms around Elphie. Elphaba laughed, but suddenly frowned and stared at the door. Galinda backed off and tilted her head.

"Elphie, are you okay?"

Elphaba stared at the door. Galinda turned around and sighed. "Oh, wonderful."

"This should be interesting,"

"Very interesting."

The girls saw a very large woman making her way through the entire crowd. The room fell silent.

"Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland!" Madam Morrible barked, pointing her finger at the hall. "Get in my office. NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked :)**

**A/N: ...HI! Okay, so when you all finish this chapter, it's gonna SEEM like the story's ending, but it's not. Seriously. Two reasons I ended it like this. **

**1) I really wanted to end it like that, but not the story, 'cuz I got another plan up my sleeve before this story is over. **

**2) To much damn drama going on. I didn't want to leave you with a cliffy, in fear that I might not update for a while. So to sum up one month of drama, I have to lie to my best friend, for a really long time, which REALLY hurts. **

**Yeah... I'll try to keep update for you all, okay? Much love and reviews make me really happy. DAMN that was a long Author Note XD ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Much love!**

**Chapter 8**

If there were ever any smiles on Elphaba and Galinda's faces, they disappeared in a flash. Morrible stomped up, shoving her way through the students. Everyone fell silent in a moment.

"Get, come on!" She barked, pushing the girls through the crowd. Galinda looked at Elphaba, eyes wide. Elphaba shrugged, then, suddenly, a smile started to crack on her face. Galinda stared in horror, but soon enough, she was smiling too. Even as Morrible pushed them, Galinda burst out laughing.

There was a wave off laughter. Morrible stopped pushing the girls, causing both to close their mouths. "You think this is funny?" She asked, glaring at them.

Galinda looked at her innocently. Elphaba smiled softly. She just looked to cute. Morrible looked and saw Elphaba gazing at Galinda.

"Thropp, Upland, you're going into my office now or it's detention!"

Galinda's smile faded and she turned her head as it led her whole body in a way. Elphaba laughed a little, and followed her. Morrible shoved them into the hall, but for some reason, they didn't make it to their office. She glared at them as soon as they got in the hall. Elphaba and Galinda backed away into the wall.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" She asked coldly.

Galinda took a bold step forward. "Um, what exactly did we do, Madame Morrible?"

"You know exactly what you did!"

"I don't," Elphaba said, looking confused. "I'm rather confuse-"

"What were you two doing, talking about Miss Mohana and Pfannee like that?"

There was an awkward pause. Galinda went red and Elphaba merely looked at the ground. "Well, um…" Galinda started, half closing one eye. "We kinda said that to, um, get revenge?" Elphaba looked at Galinda carefully. "It wasn't Miss Elphaba," she said quickly, causing Morrible to glare at the green girl more. "I only said it, I swear."

"Don't do it again, Miss Galinda," she said sternly, which made Galinda stare. "You'll get detention next time. Next time I won't let it slide." Morrible glared at the two, then turned around and walked away.

Galinda looked at Elphaba. Elphaba looked serious for a moment or so; then, both on cue, the burst out laughing.

"That was so scary!" Galinda cried, leaning on Elphaba for support. Then she paused. "Whoa Déjà Vu moment."

Elphaba laughed. "Morrible's scarier than that other teacher. Does anyone know his name?"

Galinda paused. "Um…I don't."

Elphaba smiled. The girls headed towards the court yard, the blonde leaning on the brunette, and the brunette just walking.

As soon as they got outside, a bunch of people came up to them. "What'd Morrible say?" "Did you guys get in trouble?!" "Wow, Miss Galinda, that was so cool!"

The group managed to push Elphaba out, but she wasn't surprised. Galinda loved the attention, and she was getting it all. Elphaba merely smiled. Although she wanted to be next to the blonde, she enjoyed watching her be the center of attention. Especially because of the past events, attention was just what she needed. Galinda craned her head and made eye contact with Elphaba for a moment. Elphaba smiled, and Galinda grabbed her arm and yanked her next to her.

"Uh, hi?" Elphaba looked at her funny.

"What?" Galinda asked, looking at Elphaba.

"Why do you want me up here? Everyone's talking to you,"

Galinda's answer was drowned out by, "Miss Galinda, I can't believe you did that! Do you want to hang out sometime?" or, "Miss Galinda, no one has ever stood up to them before!"

Galinda pulled Elphaba down to her level and said, "I want you here because I love you, Elphie!"

She pulled away and started talking to all the students. Elphaba smiled and looked at her. "I love you, too, Galinda." She said quietly, but loud enough for Galinda to hear her. The blonde turned around and threw her arms around Elphaba.

The students became quiet for a moment. "Miss Galinda, are you two friends?"

Galinda let go of Elphaba for a moment and looked at the student. "No," Elphaba looked at her, hurt for a moment. "We're best friends."

Elphaba smiled. But suddenly, she grabbed Galinda's arm and pulled her away from the group. The girls started to follow, but Elphie stopped them. "I need to talk to Galinda for a moment," she explained. "It'll take a moment, okay?"

The girls sighed and backed away. Galinda smiled and looked at her. "What's up?"

"Galinda, about that whole thing…" Elphaba started, not sure how to say it. "I'm kind of disappointed in you."

Galinda's face fell. "Why?" She asked, slightly hurt.

"Because what you did was exactly what Mohana and Pfannee did to you," the green girl explained, looking in the green eyes. "It doesn't make it any better that you got revenge."

Galinda remained quiet for a moment. "Elphie," she said slowly, looking at her. "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong, but I guess I just wanted to get them back. I won't do another thing like that… unless I have to," the blonde added, smiling mysteriously.

Elphaba raised a brow questioningly, but Galinda pecked her on the lips and walked away. Elphaba stood still for a moment, then smiled. She decided to head back to the dorm, seeing as the girls wanted to talk to Galinda. She turned around, and headed into the hall.

The green girl wasn't stared at as much anymore. Well, she wasn't usually. But because of the whole episode that just played, everyone stared at her. Two girls who were walking flashed her a smile. Elphaba smiled back, feeling slightly accepted.

Suddenly, the two girls who smiled at her came over. "Hey, did you really stand up to Miss Mohana and Miss Pfannee?" One asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Well, it was more Galinda who did the announcement," Elphaba said quickly, not wanting any credit.

The girls exchanged glances. "But we saw you and her telling them off!" The second girl squealed. "That was so brave, you know. No one in this school has the guts to do that."

Elphaba couldn't help but let a smile crack. "You should do that more often, Miss Elphaba," the first girl said, and smiled. Elphaba looked shocked. That was the first time a stranger said her name without any insult attached. "Bye, Miss Elphaba!" They concluded, and walked away.

Elphaba felt strange. She really felt accepted for once. No one was calling her names, and two strangers actually said something nice to her. Was this what it was like when you were normal? Elphaba smiled, and turned to walk away, but Shenshen was right in front of her.

"Oh my Oz you scared me!" Elphaba said, looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba!" She said. "Wasn't that amazing? Everyone's so happy that you and Galinda stood up to those two! That was really cool,"

"Hey, you helped," Elphaba pointed out. "You were the one who got them in there."

"Yeah, but that wasn't much. You two really got 'em good!" She squealed. Elphaba shook her head. Does every girl in this school like to squeal? She thought, smiling.

Shenshen shook her head. "Only one down side," she said softly, looking around. "Mohana and Pfannee are going to try to get you back by every means nessecary now, you know that, right?"

Elphaba nodded. She'd thought that through. Mohana loved revenge, so did Pfannee. There was bound to be some type of drama happening.

"Well, I'm off," Shenshen said. "Bye, Elphaba!" And with that she walked away.

Elphaba headed over to the dorm. As she got there, she sat on her bed. So, this was what Galinda felt like every day? Loved and not an outcast? Elphaba had her back turned against the door, and she was facing the window. Not worrying about other things always seemed to work.

Elphaba loved Galinda. Even if they hated each other, she was always there for her. They went through so much together, even if it was just in two days. Galinda stuck with Elphaba the whole way through, mostly. That's what Elphaba needed. A friend. Someone who cared about her.

Suddenly, Elphaba felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and saw Galinda, smiling shyly at her. Elphaba stood up and pulled the girl into a hug.

The way Galinda hugged her that moment was very interesting. It wasn't unwanted. It seemed caring, loving. Elphaba smiled to herself. Maybe that was what Galinda needed too. Maybe Galinda needed someone to love her for who she was.

Elphaba pulled away slowly and Galinda smiled. "I love you, Elphie." Galinda said shyly, leaning on her arm.

"I love you, too, Galinda," Elphaba said quietly. "And I always will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Discaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Wicked. If I did, then in the book Elphie and Galinda woulda been together in like the first two chapters :)**

**A/N: Yeah, I missed writing. First off, THANK YOU CARDBOARDCREATIVE FOR THE HELP WITH THIS CHAPTER. Yeah, I love crediting peoples, and she helped me LOADS in this chapter :) Much love to you dearie! Second, I've had this done for the past four days but wouldn't let me post it...sorries. Anyways! So the drama died...YAAAAAAH! Kind of. (Cough) Ummm...play business again, dearies, so next update might not be for...well, awhile. Much love!**

**(P.S: Ummm, the next chapter might be the end, but I have no idea. Soooo...yeah XD)**

**Chapter 9**

Elphaba glared as she was shoved against the wall by Mohana. Galinda, who was walking with Elphaba, glared at her too, took Elphie's arm, and pulled her away. Mohana muttered something about a blissful blonde, but Elphaba didn't really catch anything.

"I really don't like them," Galinda muttered to Elphaba. "They act like such jerks sometimes."

"All the time," Elphie corrected her.

"Yes, all the time. I can't believe I was ever their friend." Elphaba and Galinda walked together down the hall, acting just like friends would. No one was glaring at them, boys were looking flirtatiously to Galinda, and Galinda took a firmer grip on Elphie's arm.

Elphaba had gotten quite accustomed to the nickname. But only when Galinda called her that. Occasionally, Fiyero and Boq would call her that, but it didn't have the same spark as when Galinda did.

"Well, no one knew they'd become what they are."

"What are they?" Galinda questioned, smirking a little.

"They're so terrible I can't even put them in a category."

Galinda giggled. "You're so nice."

Elphaba did something that she had never done before. She pouted and said, "Sarcasm's my thing,"

Galinda's face went soft and she threw her arms around Elphaba's neck. "Aw, Elphie, that was so cute!"

Elphaba smiled. "The quote or the pout?"

"Both!" The blonde squealed, pulling herself away from the brunette. "Where'd you learn to pout?"

"From the best," Elphaba replied, smiling.

That caused Galinda to squeal again. As the girls headed into the courtyard, it suddenly became dark out. They were in the middle of the courtyard by now, and Galinda looked questioningly at the sky. Elphaba stiffened next and her eyes went wide.

In less then two seconds rain started coming down. Elphaba cried out in pain, and ran as fast as she could to the rooms. She felt bad for leaving Galinda behind, but considering the fact that the rain came down practically in buckets, she had burn marks on her arms. Elphaba tripped going up the stairs, and paused to look at her arms. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a standing position. She didn't even have to look to know it was Galinda's delicate arms.

"Elphie, my Oz, are you okay?" Galinda asked, obviously concerned.

"I just need to get back to the dorms," Elphaba said shortly, not wanting Galinda to worry about her. She rushed past the groups of people, who looked at her questioningly.

Elphaba took her keys out, put it in the slot, and jumped in the room. Galinda was not far behind her, and fortunately, she got in the room before the door closed.

"Elphaba Thropp, are you okay?" Galinda asked breathlessly, shaking her head from the rain.

Elphaba opened her drawers, pulled out a bottle of oil, and fumbled with the cap.

"Elphie?" Elphaba poured some oil on her hands, but suddenly, she screeched. The bottle fell to the ground, shattering, and Elphaba's hands suddenly became a strange color.

"Elphie!" Galinda ran over to her best friend, and Elphaba started wincing. Galinda looked at the bottle, and kneeled down. Her eyes went wide at the discover, and jumped up.

"T-That wasn't oil," Elphaba said shakily, trying to regain herself.

"Elphie, it's…water…" Galinda pulled the horror-struck Elphaba into a tight hug.

"I never put water in those bottles, never, I never even go near water." Elphaba was shaking, and Galinda didn't blame her. She sat Elphaba on the bed, and examined her hands closely. From her finger tips to her wrist, they were an odd, purple color, that Galinda knew Elphie got when she was burned.

Galinda opened the drawer, and looked at the other two bottles of 'oil'. She pulled the cap off of both of them, examined them, and her eyes went wide. "Elphie," she said slowly. "All of them are filled with water…"

"What?!" Elphaba jumped up and took a bottle. Although holding the damn thing stung, she didn't care. "That's impossible."

Galinda ran over to the bathroom, where she knew Elphie kept her oil. She grabbed it, opened it, and sighed in relief. "Here's some oil," she called, pouring some into one of Elphaba's bottles and handing it to the green girl.

But Elphaba didn't put it on. She was more staring at the green shards of glass that were on the floor. Galinda had been careful to avoid them. "Well, must clean this up." Galinda said. Pulling out a night gown she never wore, she wrapped up the glass carefully, and threw it away. She hurried over to Elphie's side, and looked at the girl.

"Elphie, are you going to be alright?"

Elphaba was twitching slightly. She looked at Galinda, her face hardening. "Galinda, did you close the door when we left?"

Galinda looked at her funny. Was Elphaba mad at her? "Uh, I…I don't know," she admitted. Holding Elphaba's arms, she looked deeply into the chocolate eyes. "Elphie, please, let me help you first."

Elphaba said nothing. Galinda slowly opened the bottle, and as she was doing so, her eyes filled with tears. She didn't like seeing Elphaba in this much pain. The blonde blinked them away, and put some oil on Elphaba's burned hands.

The girl started to flinch, and Galinda stopped immediately. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba, showing her she still cared. Elphaba slowly and carefully put her arms around Galinda as well, but Galinda knew she was to confused to really care.

She let go, gently held Elphie's hands, and put a little more oil on them. They seemed to become a little less puffed out, and we're just a little darker green than her usual color.

Galinda's face was filled with concern as she looked at Elphaba. The green girl's eyes never moved from the place it was staring at on the ground. Elphaba's eyes were unreadable, and her face showed no emotion. Galinda gently placed her hand on the green arm, and looked straight at Elphaba's eyes. Slowly and carefully, Elphaba's eyes shifted to the green ones.

"Elphie…" Galinda slowly said, not wanting to be to straightforward.

"Galinda…" Elphaba said, her voice was strange. It was filled with mystery. That was one of the very things Galinda loved about Elphaba. Her mysterious content. "Did you leave the door open?"

Galinda's face fell to a pout, as it was a habit of hers. Was that all Elphie cared about, the blasted door? "I…" But Galinda realized that if her best friend was asking this over and over, it had to be important. Galinda tried to recall, and then slowly looked at her. "I think I did."

Elphaba's face fell. "Than that explains it," Elphaba stood up, and Galinda did with her.

"Explains what?"

"Explains this," Elphaba looked at her hands. Galinda's face fell, holding onto Elphaba's forearm. "Shenshen told me that Pfannee and Mohana enjoyed revenge," Elphaba said softly. Galinda's face heated up in anger and she slowly let go of Elphie. "This must've been what she meant."

Galinda started glared. "So Mohana and Pfannee…changed your oils to water…for revenge…"

Her words came out harsh and cold. As everything she said was true, Elphaba never liked to see the blonde like this. She slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her in a warm embrace. Galinda's anger vanished as Elphaba held her. She couldn't stay angry, at anyone for that matter, when Elphie held her. It always seemed as if nothing else mattered when the green arms had a firm hold on her. Galinda snuggled into Elphaba's shoulder, and smiled to herself. Why could the world just stop so she could stay like this forever? Everything seemed perfect, and Galinda didn't want to let go.

But suddenly, something inside of her clicked. And Galinda remembered something terrible. She slowly let go of Elphaba, blinking.

"Are you okay?" Elphie asked, looking at her with soft eyes.

"Um…Elphie…" Galinda said caustically, thinking of how to word it. "I know how we can revenge on them."

Elphaba's face went funny. It looked like she wanted to get revenge, but at the same time, felt disappointed in her. "Oh?"

"Um, yeah. You remember when I said I wouldn't get revenge on them like that again unless I have to?" Galinda questioned, biting her lip a little. Elphaba nodded slowly. "Well, I have to."

Elphaba opened her mouth to object, but Galinda silenced her by putting on finger against the green lips. "Trust me on this, Elphie. I know what I'm doing."

She lowered he finger to Elphaba's advantage. "You knew what you were doing last time and look how that turned out."

Galinda glared at her, but a slow smile formed on her mouth. "Touché." She laughed. "But trust me on this one, Elphaba."

"Galinda…"

"Elphie, trust me, this time, they won't bug us at all after word."

Elphaba tilted her head, not really believing her. "Glin…"

"Elphaba Thropp, if you love me you'll trust me." Galinda said finally, pouting slightly as she did so.

Elphaba couldn't resist Galinda's pout. She looked at the blonde for a moment, then smiled.

"Fine."

**Reviewers are my best friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked.**

**A/N: HELLO! I'm still alive. Even though I didn't update for a really long time. I totally apologize. Plays, drama, etc...you know, exams and all that coming up. And just for the record, one last chapter before this story is over...awww, isn't that sad? AND CARDBOARD! For like the billionth time you helped me BUNCHES in this chapter. ILY THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Long chapter again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Galinda stormed down the hall way, twitching as she did so. She couldn't believe what Mohana and Pfannee did. It was insane. There was a fine line between revenge and physical hurting someone. And they crossed it. Galinda had the perfect plan on how to get revenge on the back-stabbing girls. And this was even better than the last one.

Suddenly, as she turned down the corner, she saw Shenshen, leaning against the wall, reading some sort of book in her hands. Galinda went straight up to her and stared.

"Um, hi, Galinda," Shenshen said, closing her book and blinking.

"Shenshen, where're Pfannee and Mohana?" Galinda asked coolly, huffing slightly.

"Last I saw, they were leaving class," Shenshen replied, backing off of the wall.

"Well, what's their next class?" Galinda asked.

"I'm…not sure," Shenshen admitted, looking at Galinda curiously. "Is there any reason you need to find them, Galinda?"

"Because they hurt Elphaba, and I'm going to kill them," Galinda replied, so fast that her sentence formed into one word.

It took Shenshen a moment to figure out what she said, and then she gasped. "Physically?"

"Physically," Galinda twitched.

"I'll help you-"

"No, no, that's okay, I'll find them, thank you." And with that Galinda rushed past Shenshen and swiftly moved through the oncoming group of students.

* * *

Elphaba walked casually through the halls, looking as though she needed nothing, when really, she was in complete desperation to find Galinda. She turned down a hall and saw Shenshen, who walked towards her. They met half way.

"Hi, Elphaba." Shenshen greeted her, nodding slightly.

"Hello," Elphaba replied quickly. "Have you seen Galinda?"

Shenshen nodded. "Yeah, actually, I was heading to look for her myself. But Galinda's looking for Mohana and Pfannee," she paused. "Are you alright, Elphaba?"

"Yes, why do you…" Elphaba stared. "What'd Galinda say to you?"

Shenshen's eyes went wide. "Uh, nothing, nothing at all," she said quickly. "I think Galinda's heading to the cafeteria, so I'll be going now."

Shenshen rushed past Elphaba, but the green girl swiftly followed. They both ended up in the cafeteria in less then two minutes, and Shenshen stopped when she got in there.

Elphaba stood beside her, and saw Mohana and Pfannee glaring. Elphaba rolled her eyes, and suddenly, felt someone slam against her with such force she stumbled backwards.

"Hey, Elphie!" Galinda said, holding the green girl tightly.

"Um, Galinda, what're you planning on doing?" Elphaba blurted out, gently pushing the bubbly blonde off of her.

"Elphaba," Galinda said suddenly. "You know…I mean, you _know_ that I love you, right?"

Elphaba blinked. "Yeah, Galinda," she said slowly. "I know you do."

"Okay, then, with that said, you know that I'm officially sick of Mohana and Pfannee messing with my the only person I truly love, right?"

Elphaba nodded slowly. "I love you, too, Galinda…" Elphaba's face twisted into a fashion that only she could pull off. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm getting rid of them, Elphie," Galinda paused. "For good."

Before Elphaba got to say another word, Galinda silenced her by pressing her lips gently against the green ones. And in the next moment, Galinda was on a table again, and suddenly, groups of students gathered around.

"Fellow Shizians…" Galinda grinned, using the name she came up with the night before. "I have another announcement to make."

And with that last sentence, murmuring filled the corridor, little tiny groups crowding together.

"As you all know, Miss Mohana and Pfannee aren't exactly the most loved students at Shiz," Galinda stared, earning nods and whispers of agreement. "Well, I have something to tell you all-"

Suddenly, a group of younger students, who should've been in class, burst into the room. "Doctor Dillamond!" One called, breathing roughly. "He's being dragged away by some people in suits!"

Elphaba's eyes went wide. She was just about to start running when Galinda, mid air in a jump to the ground, grabbed her collar from the back. "Galinda, let go!" Elphaba said, struggling to get the blonde's hand off of her for once. "I need to see Doctor Dillamond!"

Galinda looked up to see the students starting to leave. She kept a firm grip on Elphaba, though, not letting the green girl go anywhere to see anyone. And suddenly, as students jumped up from their seats, Morrible burst through the doors, and the Shizians froze.

"No one is going anywhere!" Morrible cried through the silence. "Doctor Dillamond is being removed from the building without any interruption."

The students remained silent. Galinda, noticing this, seized the opportunity. She let go of Elphie, who seemed to stunned to move, and leaped back on the table.

"Shizians, listen to me, please!" Galinda yelled, causing everyone, even Morrible, to turn her way. "I have some information that needs to be heard, and it concerns the two most Wicked people at Shiz!"

Every single student turned their gaze towards Mohana and Pfannee. Mohana glared at Galinda, while showing a rude hand gesture only the blonde could see, while Pfannee flushed.

Galinda's eyes grew wide as she saw Morrible start to push her way through the crowd. It was now, or never. "Fellow students, as you all know, something absolutely horrible was written on Doctor Dillamond's chalk board."

She meet Elphaba's gaze for a moment. "'Animals should be seen and not heard.'" Elphaba said quietly, looking to the ground.

Galinda desperately wanted to hold Elphaba in her arms, tell her things would be okay, and gently kiss her. But she couldn't, at least not now. She fought the urge to the back of her head, and attempted to become focused again.

"Yes," she said softly. "exactly what Miss Elphaba said. And as you all know, Doctor Dillamond was a beloved teacher her at Shiz," Galinda was trying to help Elphaba a little, without being noticed that much. Elphaba's eyes shot up at those words, and Galinda snuck a small smile at her.

But suddenly, Morrible was still pushing her way through the crowd, and Galinda could hear her muttering something about a blonde. Galinda, suddenly becoming fearful, decided to get the point out.

"Fellow Shizians, I know who wrote the dreaded message on the board!" Galinda cried, causing Morrible to freeze. The students burst into a whisper, and Elphaba looked slowly up at the blonde. Her eyes were anxious to know, but her face was filled with hurt. It pained Galinda slightly, but she found her courage, and looked at the crowd once more.

"It was Mohana and Pfannee!" She yelled, and suddenly, the girls froze. In the next moment, they were running towards the door, an escape, Galinda expected.

Galinda turned her gaze to Morrible. And was rather shocked. Morrible looked paler than usually. She was frozen on the spot, much like Elphie was when Mohana read the blonde's note.

Morrible started laughing uneasily, and Galinda made eye contact with Elphaba. But it was for a split second. In the moment, however, Elphaba's eyes were filled with complete hurt. Galinda jumped down from the tables, but stopped herself from throwing her arms around the brunette.

Elphaba remained staring at the ground. Morrible looked at the duo, and said loudly, "Galinda, Elphaba, please come to my office."

Galinda looked sideways at Elphaba, who was not returning the look. She just walked slowly through. Galinda felt terrible that she didn't tell the green girl sooner. But she was sworn to secrecy, until now. And, with Doctor Dillamond leaving unexpectedly, and Elphie not being able to say goodbye…

Soon enough, Galinda found herself in the hallway, with Elphaba on her side.

"Miss Galinda," Morrible asked, and Galinda noticed they never seemed to quite make it to her office. "How do you know it was Miss Pfannee and Miss Mohana?"

"Because…" Galinda paused. She couldn't be honest and say she was there when they wrote the message, the blonde would just get accused. "Because they told me themselves," she said finally.

Morrible stuck her nose in the air. "Did they?" She asked, her voice slightly higher than usual.

"Yes, they did." Galinda assured her, looking to the ground.

Morrible exchanged glances between the two again. "Miss Elphaba, did you know any of this?" She questioned, looking at the green girl with slight disgust.

Elphaba sent a sideways glance at Galinda. "No, Madame," she said coldly. "I didn't know anything."

Morrible nodded. "Thank you for informing us, Miss Galinda," Morrible said uneasily. "They will be removed from Shiz, permanently."

"Okay, Madame," Galinda said, and with that, Morrible turned on her heel and walked away.

Elphaba didn't even look at Galinda as she walked straight past her. Or attempted, to walk straight past her. Galinda, not moving anything but her arm, grabbed the green girl's arm, and stopped her from walking.

"What?" Elphaba asked, a slight hurt in her tone.

"Elphie, you have to understand that I really wanted to tell you," Galinda said quietly, pulling her back so they could look at each other. "I really did."

"Well, if you did, then why didn't you?!" Elphaba asked, looking at the green eyes, her own filled with hurt. "I could've saved Doctor Dillamond, if I'd known."

"Elphie…" Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba tightly. "I know you're going to miss him, I know you wish you could help, but…I couldn't tell you, not if I wanted to get rid of those blasted girls…"

Elphaba slowly made her arms around the blonde as well, and blinked. "I…" Elphaba started slowly. "it's okay."

Galinda let go of the girl slowly, but held her close. "Are you mad at me?"

Elphaba remained silent for a few moments. "No," she said finally. "I'm not. You did the right thing, really."

Galinda intertwined her fingers with the green ones and started walking towards their dorm. "I really do love you, Elphie," she said softly. "I desperately wanted to tell you, but I never really trusted Mohana."

"I love you too, Galinda…" Elphaba said just as softly, and looked at the blonde for a moment. Galinda couldn't help it. She let a smile creep onto her face, and wrapped her arms around Elphaba.

Finally, for this moment, Galinda could actually love Elphaba without any other thought whatsoever.

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Wicked. So sad!**

**A/N: Hello all my lovely friends. This is offically the last chapter; I, personally, am very happy with how this chapter turned out. First off, final shoutout to Cardboard for ideas in this chapter. Now a shoutout to Chocolatstar AND Cardboard for lotttsss of help in this entire story. Much love!**

**And thanks to my lovely reviewers...(If you reviewed once you're on here :P)**

_wickedelphie21, CardboardCreative, Jewel-Gurl73, vbbaby818, ChocolatStar, Brightfang, ClarkeWithAnE, Softly Speaking, In-betweens, ElphieXGlinda, snarkygit, Mondler4EvEr, DarkwolfKnight, Elpheen, Firstlady1408, TheWarrior12, MoJoBabyGurl, musicbendr, GorgeousSmile_

**Thanks so much guys! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Elphaba took in the sunlight greatly as she stepped outside on the gorgeous day. It was Mohana and Pfannee's last day, finally, and she couldn't be happier. In fact, almost all the students gathered outside to 'bid them farewell', but mostly, people went just because they wanted to see them miserably walk away.

Elphaba took a deep breathe in, and smiled at Boq as he passed. It was good to know that he didn't fully hate her, considering he still loved Galinda, or better now, Glinda.

That was something that made Elphie smile sadly. Glinda changed her name from Galinda to Glinda in honor of Doctor Dillamond. And Elphaba never got a chance to actually say goodbye to her favorite professor, which hurt her. Elphaba also realized the night before, that Glinda was being quite selfish for not telling her sooner.

But Elphie had to let that go. In her gut, something told her that she would finally see Doctor Dillamond again. Some day, maybe not soon, but she knew she'd at least get to say goodbye properly.

But strangely, it seemed every good thing had a cost. Although Doctor Dillamond wasn't going to teach her at school, Morrible tracked down Elphaba later that very same day and told her she was going to see the Wizard. And that made Elphaba's mood change in the few words that came out of Morrible's cold, loathing mouth.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by someone tackling her, literally, to the ground. Elphaba didn't have to think about who it could've been, for the second she hit the ground, Glinda burst into giggles.

"Hi, Elphie!" Glinda sang, bouncing onto her knees and giving Elphie a tight hug.

Elphaba smiled as she pulled away from the blonde. "Hello, Gal…Glinda," Elphaba corrected herself, earning a pout from Glinda.

"It's Glinda, Elphie, not Galinda! Say it! Glin-da." The blonde teased, jumping onto her feet and pulling Elphaba up roughly.

"Glin-da." Elphaba said in the same tone Glinda had, and snickered. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am!" Glinda sang again, and Elphaba frowned.

"Why are you…unusually happy?" She asked cautiously, brows raised.

Glinda stared at her with eyes wide. "Um, Elphie," she blinked. "where were you when Morrible said that Mohana and Pfannee were leaving?"

"I was off in my own world," Elphaba responded, wanting to see the blonde smile.

Glinda pouted. "What's so special about your little world?"

"You're the only thing in it." Elphaba stuck her tongue out teasingly, and Glinda threw her arms around her.

"Ah, Elphie," she laughed. "That's so lame, but so sweet at the same time."

"I thought so," Elphaba laughed, but then became serious again. "But yes, I knew they were leaving. But you seem…well…"

"Unusually happy?" Glinda asked properly, bursting into giggles again. Elphaba blinked.

"Yes," Elphaba said slowly, looking at Glinda strangely.

"Well, um, Elphie, I have a confession," Glinda's eyes shinned brightly, and Elphaba couldn't help but melt at the gaze they held.

"And what's that?" Elphaba asked, and Glinda bit her lip, smiling.

"Well…as you know…" Glinda paused. "Elphie, do you think people shower before they go anywhere?"

Elphaba's eyes only read one word. Confusion. "What?" She asked, shaking her head as if to see if she had heard her right.

"Don't people shower before they go anywhere, far away?" Glinda asked seriously, and Elphaba cracked a smile.

"Yeah, they usually do…why?" Elphaba asked slowly, tilting her head. She tried to read the blonde's face with no success.

"I just wanted to get your opinion…they haven't come by yet, have they?" Glinda sang again, poking Elphaba in the side. Elphaba let out a yelp, and shook her head.

"No, Glinda, they haven't." She said quickly.

Glinda giggled again and turned towards the door. "Well, when they do, you have to be here."

Elphaba blinked. "Why do I have to be here?"

"Why wouldn't you be here to see them leave?" Glinda countered, causing Elphaba to narrow her eyes but smile.

"Fine. But now you're going to keep me…" Elphaba started, but looked at the door leading to inside of Shiz. There was a crowd, surrounding something or someone, Elphaba couldn't tell what. But suddenly, that didn't matter, for the group departed in two waves, causing the people to be completely visible. And what Elphaba saw made her stare. Mohana and Pfannee were walking down the hall way…

Green.

Glinda burst out laughing and leaned on Elphaba desperately for support. Elphaba stared at the girls as the rest of the Shizians followed the laughter, pointing and teasing the girls. Elphaba, taken fully aback by this, didn't even notice as Glinda slid down to the ground and clutched her leg, still trying to stay up.

"…wondering." Elphaba finally finished, blinking at the girls.

Pfannee waved a green finger at Glinda. "You!" Pfannee stumbled over to her and yanked her upward. "You did this, didn't you!?"

Glinda muffled out her response in giggles. "What?" Mohana asked, walking over.

"I said," Glinda choked on her laughs. "that yes, I did!"

Pfannee growled, "You're definitely going to pay for this, Upland."

"Oooh, I'm shaking!" Glinda cried, leaning her head on Elphaba and her face towards the sky. "I think I'm going to leave Shiz as well!"

Mohana's eyes narrowed as she looked at her arm for a moment. Suddenly, her gaze went to Elphie. "Well," she sneered. "at least this washes off."

Elphaba glared at her, and suddenly, Glinda jumped to her feet. "Hey, back off," she stated, raising her nose in the air. "Elphie's mine, and personally, I wouldn't want her color to wash off."

Elphaba blinked for a moment. Glinda wrapped her arm around Elphaba's waist and pulled her close for a moment.

Pfannee scowled. They were impossible. Everything that had happened these past few weeks meant nothing to Glinda.

Elphaba looked down at Glinda and smiled for a moment. Glinda met her gaze, and smiled as well.

"Well, while you two make out, we have better places to be than Shiz." Mohana stated, glaring at the duo.

Glinda grinned insanely. "Is that a privilege?"

Mohana huffed and her eyes narrowed. "It'd be hell for us," Mohana said simply, glancing at Pfannee.

"But you guys do it all the time!" Glinda blurted out without thinking. Elphaba's eyes went wide and her smile disappeared as she turned her gaze towards the blonde.

Mohana's eye twitched as she got her face closer to Glinda's. Elphaba pouted, something that she was becoming quite use to, and pulled the blonde closer.

"Hey," Elphaba muttered softly. "she's mine."

Glinda burst into giggles as Madame Morrible walked over to the four girls. She nodded towards Glinda and Elphie before looking at Mohana and Pfannee. "Oh my!" Morrible said suddenly, then contained herself. "Okay," she coughed. "let's get you…two on the train."

Glinda waved mockingly at them as they grabbed their belongings. "Bye girls!" Glinda called, as Mohana turned around and gave her a rude hand gesture. The blonde gasped. "Oh, she didn't!" Elphaba smiled and pulled the back of Glinda's shirt.

"You're not going after them," she said simply. Glinda turned around and tackled Elphaba with a hug.

"I love you so much, Elphie," Glinda said softly, holding Elphaba tightly but lovingly.

Elphaba smiled and attempted to back herself off the blonde, but found her grip unbreakable. "You can't get me off 'cuz you love my hugs to much." Glinda teased, sticking her tongue out. "You'll never get rid of me, Elphie!" Glinda squealed, squeezing her.

"I wouldn't want to get rid of you, Glinda." Elphaba said softly, finding it hard to breathe. Glinda jumped off her so quickly that Elphie couldn't tell when it happened. Her brown eyes gazed into the green ones that were before her. Glinda suddenly looked to the ground, her hyper self leaving and her shy self kicking in. The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled as she put her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I wouldn't want to get rid of you," the green girl repeated quietly, completely forgetting they were outside. "ever."

Glinda smiled as she buried her head into Elphaba's neck. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." She replied, looking at Elphaba with soft eyes.

"Even if I tried?" The green girl asked her softly, melting at the blonde's beautiful eyes. Glinda stood on her tiptoes and gently brushed her nose against the green one.

"Even if you tried."

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


End file.
